


Out With a Bang.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ and what feels like another lifetime.Based on the preview for “Rise Up” and the rumor about Brooke.  Brooke goes out with a BANG.





	Out With a Bang.  1/1.

**Title** :  Out With A Bang  
 **Author** :  punky_96  
 **Pairing** :  Callie about Erica  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** :  Based on the preview for “Rise Up” and the rumor about Brooke.  Brooke goes out with a BANG.  
 **Spoiler:**   Yeah it’s all spoiled all right.  If you haven’t watched “Life During Wartime” don’t read.  
  
Rough and unbeta-ed.  Sorry no patience.  
  
***  
  
 _ **Out With A Bang**_  
  
    Morning sex is amazing.  I am dreaming about kissing and hands on my back and breasts.  It is awesome and I can’t get enough of her strong fingers and soft lips.  I start to moan and roll into it, and then I’m awake.  But waking is even better, the kisses were dream kisses but they are also real kisses.  I smile to think that she woke me up with a kiss.  I pull back as my hands slide up her thigh, along her rib cage, and to her breast.  I lean back in to kiss her again, but her eyes are fluttering open.  They are groggy and sleep filled from lack of rest and desire.  This is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen her.  Her soft curls frame her face in a mushed slept in kind of way and her eyes are sparkling, but unfocused.  I reach for her nipple and she smiles.    
  
    “Hmm.  Thanks for the nice wake up call.”  She says in a gravelly whisper.  
  
    “I should be telling you that.  It was so nice to wake up with you kissing me.”  
  
    “Callie, I didn’t wake you up.  I was dreaming and then there you were making it come true.”  She says it in a sleep-deprived whine that I find adorable this morning.  
  
    “Well, then we were both dreaming about sex and we woke each other up.  I was kissing you in my dream and rolled into you more, only to wake up with you locked on my lips and hands on my body.”  
  
    “How sweet.”  She smiles.  
  
    I check the clock.  We have plenty of time.  I roll into her kissing again.  She yields laying flat on her back and I move over her straddling her hips with my own.  I put my hands on either side of her head and bend down to kiss her.  I like being on top, but she has certain advantages that I’m jealous of right now and I bite her lip as her hands work their way up my rib cage and her fingertips find my nipples pinching and caressing them.  I am making sure that my wetness is on her stomach so she knows how turned on I am already.  When I hear her moan I slide down her body so that I can attack her nipples with my mouth.  Her hands in my hair are almost as good as the moans of my name that she is fighting desperately to control.  And those moans are almost as hot as the feel of her hips bucking underneath me making me wetter and reminding me that her legs are trapped closed under me.  
  
    “Callie.”  She breathes out in a throaty moan and that’s it.  I move up her body straddling her and reach behind myself to find her wet folds.  I lick my fingers so that she can see me wet them and then I'm touching her before she can moan my name again.  I want to take her and feel her shake with ecstasy as she says my name like prayer.  My other hand reaches to her face briefly but I can’t hold it there.  She is bucking me and I am so aroused I’m shaking.  I trail down her body as her hand trails down mine and I latch onto her nipple and her thumb finds my clitoris.  I almost come then, but she knows to slow down, she knows to tease me a little.  She knows how aroused I get just from touching her, just from being above her while she bucks into me.  As she gets closer her thumb builds pressure, the circles quicken and she shows me no mercy as we shudder our release together.  I lean back in ecstasy and her fingers claim me.  I shudder all over again and crash down over her with my breathless panting in her ear.  
  
    “Awesome.”  We both whisper when we can breathe again.  
  
***  
  
    “What happened?”  I have never seen Erica this out of control.  I know that she’s been having a rough day.  Today’s main patient has been her patient off and on for the last several years.  She had treated him prior to the Denny Duquette incident three years ago, but I didn’t know anything about him until today.  Apparently, he had stayed stable enough even though he didn’t receive the heart that Izzie stole for Denny.  I have heard that Erica has been on a rampage, but nothing could have prepared me for the state that I find her in now.  I gather that she has figured out Izzie’s involvement and is ready to cut her heart out with a steak knife.  I have to admit that I love the idea—my new girlfriend cutting out the heart of the traitorous bitch who slept with my husband and led a campaign to erode my self-confidence and professionalism all in one shot.  
  
    Her nostrils flare and the angry glaze in her eyes doesn’t even stop for me.  It is shocking to see her this way.  I have seen her torture residents, anti-flirt with Sloan, tease and compete at darts, blush with awkwardness, and flushed with desire and naked want.  I have not seen her filled with this all-encompassing rage.  “Is it all true?  Callie?  Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
    Oh, wow.  She’s furious and I’m the nearest warm-blooded target.  I am afraid, but I grab her hand and pull her into the on-call room.  She can’t go around the hospital like this; I am concerned for her and her job today.  I am scared that she has had too much.  
  
    “Erica.  You need to calm down.  You can’t go around the hospital like this.”  She is pacing the room, but she hasn’t even acknowledged me.  I think that she is angry in general and not at me.  I am glad that it is an overall rage, instead of just placed on me like an unfortunate pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey.  
  
    “Erica.”  
  
    She turns on me now and I wish that I had a white flag for surrender because I can tell that her eyes do not see me.  What kind of shit-storm have I found myself in?  I thought telling her that I slept with Mark, twice, was going to be the end of me.  But we worked through it and while it hasn’t been all milk and sugar cookies, at least we have figured out that we are in the same chapter of the same book.  We will make it because we both want to make it work.  I’m her glasses and she is happy to share the leaves with me.  I am enjoying the leaves because they are the best leaves I have ever seen in my life.  I still remember that I like flowers, but I am fascinated by the leaves and realize that I have found my new favorite—leaves, and not just leaves, but Erica’s leaves.  
  
    She opens her mouth and starts and stops.  I can see a glimmer of recognition in her eyes.  She sees me now.  She sees that I am not the one to be furious with.  Her blue eyes have returned to the blue that I fell in love with:  the blue that I wait impatiently for in the morning while I watch her sleep.  Her blues eyes that now show so much hurt and confusion that it is heartbreaking.  And I can’t fix this.  Last week when I broke her heart by saying I couldn’t do the girl thing, I could fix that.  And then when I told her that I tested a theory with Mark Sloan, that heartbreak I could fix too.  This—crumbling of the very foundation of her work, her career, her transfer and life upheaval to come to Seattle Crazy—This, I cannot fix.  I cannot even describe.  
  
    “What did Izzie Stevens do?”  It is the saddest whisper that I have ever heard and it bleeds blue into my ears.  
  
    “I, I don’t.  I wasn’t.  I.  George said that Izzie cut Denny Duquette’s LVAD wire so that he would get the heart that Burke came to harvest.  The heart that you had to put into Burke’s patient when Burke was shot.  You came here to do the surgery and then you left again.  You never knew anything about it, except that Burke was shot and you had to come here.”  
  
    “There was no investigation?  Why is she still here?”  And the rage is back.  She is shaking because she is so pissed.  “Izzie Stevens.”  She says it slowly and with venom.  “Izzie Stevens is on my service today.  She is working with me to put a heart into a patient that she previously stole one from.  And Denny died.  He was stable before her and she fucked him up on purpose to get him a heart transplant that killed him.  He died and that is on her hands.  She could very well help to kill this man who has been hanging on by a thread for the last three years waiting for the heart that could have saved him in the first place!”  
  
    She is pacing again.  Her heart rate must be through the roof and I can tell from her skin tone that she has lower blood sugar.  I know that she hasn’t eaten today.  How could she?  “Erica.  Erica.  Please stop.  You can get through this and talk to the chief.”  I’ve reached out to hold her and she’s stopped moving, but she is like a statue of molten lava.  She’s ramrod straight, hard as steel, but burning hot like magma.  
  
    “Callie.  I can’t do this.  I can’t do this now.”  She puts her arms up to my shoulders and gently pushes me away.  Her breathing has evened out a little and I like to think that my presence has a small effect on her.  “I can’t do this now, but I love you, and I don’t want to be angry near you, ok?  I can’t do this now.”  She leans in and kisses me on the lips turning on her heel and walking out.  The click is deafening, as the door slams shut behind her.  I don’t think she even knows what she just said to me, which is why I feel it even more.  I think with it coming out in such an honest way without any kind of hesitance, just shows how deeply it is true inside of her.  I should be incredibly happy, but I am concerned for my Ice Queen.  Today is going to be the kind of day that will be remembered long after it is gone.  
  
***  
  
    Izzie Stevens is crying in the bathroom when I walk in.  I shake my head and go into the stall.  I sigh and have to laugh to myself.  I used to spend hours planning her beat down.  I used to daydream what it would have been like if I had kicked her ass in the cafeteria.  People were betting on me.  People were choosing my side in the pointless argument over George that wasn’t even an argument, but just a betrayal.  People were lightly cheering me on and letting me know that I should stay strong.  I finish up and leave the stall.  
  
    She’s still there.  I can’t help but think of her on the bathroom floor after Denny’s death.  I am angry with her, but a little sad too.  She’s pathetic.  Her actions have become a series of blunders from her carousel of love with Karev, to the massacre of emotions that was her affair with George, to the ticking time bomb of crap that has hovered over the memory of Denny Duquette.  “You should just go home.”  I tell her.  
  
    Her look is dead when she turns to me.  I can’t even imagine what her own brain does to her on a daily basis, but today, today has got to be a combination of all her worst days put together plus…  A mudslide that is waiting to fall on her in the form of failure, investigation, responsibility, and suffocation.  “You should go home.”  I say again as I leave.  
  
***  
  
    I watch the surgery from the gallery.  It is a full house and I can see the chief standing next to the intercom button sweating bullets and looking like he’s going to have a panic attack.  Part of me wishes he would.  If he had handled things differently, then maybe things today would have been different too.  Erica would not have to work with Izzie Stevens on this case today for example.  In fact why is Izzie still on this surgery?  Did Erica force her to stay to prove a point?  She’s got George in the surgery as well and she doesn’t need two interns.  
  
    I wish she had a mood barometer hovering over her head.  I can’t tell how she's doing with the scrub cap and surgical mask.  Her eyes are hard and focused, but they always are in surgery.  It’s a very intent look full of determination, fascination, and focus. In fact I saw that look this morning as she was determined to make me late for work, fascinated with my body, and focused on making me sing her name like the sweet morning song that she was humming into my core.  
  
    I don’t know what happens but the machines go crazy.  George steps in to take something over for Izzie.  I can see her eyes locked in fear on Erica’s eyes.  Her surgical mask is moving but her eyes never waver.  Izzie should just go up in a puff of smoke right now, because I can just imagine the anger that Erica is sending her way.  Izzie moves closer to the patient’s head and appears to be pleading with him, or yelling at him.  I don’t know what but she eventually grabs hold of his shoulder.  The chief is rushing out of the gallery fast and Yang and Grey are taking bets with the other on-lookers.  I follow the chief down to the OR.  
  
    I wait just down the hall at the nurses’ station.  It takes a while but I hear the opening and closing of the scrub room doors as the team finishes, scrubs out and heads down the hall.  I see the anesthesiologist, and the nurses.  George comes toward me and I jump into his face.  “What happened?”  
  
    He is startled.  Of course, he’s startled.  He’s George.  “He crashed.  Dr. Hahn had some harsh words for Izzie.  I massaged the heart and she moved up to his head to beg him not to die.  She was spewing out a litany of how sorry she was over the heart that Denny got and how it was her fault and she knew it and she was sorry and she needed him to fight, to live so that she could apologize and.”  He stops there and we both turn.  There are voices coming from the scrub room.  Shouting actually.  
  
    Erica has left the scrub room in a huff.  If it is possible her eyes have turned almost purple they are so blue-mixed-with red anger.  I don’t have to be close to her to know her thoughts and feelings, but this day is almost over.  Surely, we can find a way to make it out of here and find comfort in each other.  
  
    “Erica!”  It’s the chief now and he’s angry.  Izzie Stevens is right behind him.  “You come back here, right now.”  Oh my god.  He did not just talk to her like that.  I start to move forward, but George puts out a hand to stop me.  I look down at his hand trying to decide if he’s the voice of reason, or an idiot that I should ignore.  Before I can decide, I hear Erica’s footsteps stop.  It is like one of those western movies where the gunslingers are out on the dirt road in the middle of town and their hands are hovering above the guns on their belt, just itching to fire and gun the other one down.  I grab hold of George’s arm, but he blocks me.  Someone always goes down in the duel.  I can’t bear for it to be Erica.  I swallow hard.  
  
    She walks back toward the chief and Izzie Stevens slowly.  I am reminded of a tiger closing in on its prey.  I am also reminded that she is the Ice Queen and she has more control than anyone I know.  Apparently, in this moment, the control is turned on, because she approaches them slowly, quietly and dare I say it—obediently.  The others have come down from the gallery at the other end of the hall and I can see Yang and Merideth in the front of the pack.  
  
    “Erica.  The patient lived.  You owe Stevens an apology for your remarks in there just now.”  What?  What was that, chief?  
  
    Erica is very close to them now.  I see her straighten her back, flex her shoulders, breathing in a deep breath.  “Excuse me?”  
  
    “You finished the surgery and then proceeded to yell at Izzie for no reason.  The patient survived and she helped.  You were unprofessional and should apologize to her for your behavior all day!”  
  
    Oh, my.  I see Erica tilt her head slightly to the left.  I know it is a tick of hers and that her mouth probably just gave a slight twitch on the left side as well to match the tilt.  Oh no.  “I do owe her, Richard.”  She says and then quicker than lightning she has raised her hands up, pulled her left arm back and thrown what looks like the punch of the century.  I halfway expect her to lean in and bite Izzie’s ear.  Izzie immediately holds her face and the chief turns to her.  Erica straightens out, turns on a dime, and walks away from them.  
  
    As she stalks forward she’s massaging her hand, but when she looks up at me she looks victorious.  She may have just lost her job, but she has kept her dignity intact, and she can walk tall as she heads out of this hospital.  I rush toward her and she links her arm through mine dragging me with her.  “My work here is done.”  She says grimly.  I don’t know what tomorrow may bring, but she has claimed me to go with her and indeed her work here is done.  
  
    We walk to the locker room, get our stuff and head out to the car.  
  
    The chief comes out towards us.  
  
    “You need to come back in here.”  
  
    “No.  No, Richard, I don’t.  I told you what I expected this afternoon.  I told you my conditions as well.  You still made me go through with it.  You made me compromise everything that I stand for as a surgeon, a teacher, and a person.  So no, I don’t need to go back in there.  I don’t ever need to go back in there.”  She gets in the car and I quickly follow.  Wherever we are going, we are going together, without compromising ourselves.  
  
  


 

_**Fin** _


End file.
